Across the Line
Summary: : After messing up a project, and nearly killing people in the accident, Phineas disappears. leaving behind no clue of his whereabouts. After months pass, Phineas is presumed dead, but there are some people who refuse to let him go. As Ferb, Candace, and Isabella try and cope with Phineas' disappearance, they soon find out some things are better left unsaid. 'Chapter 1:' : "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" twelve-year old Phineas Flynn exclaimed, barging into the bedroom, blue eyes shining with excitement. : A green haired twelve-year old British boy glanced up from his book, and gave his stepbrother a thumbs-up. To Ferb Fletcher, this was quite a normal routine. Somehow, it had grown on him. Ferb silently put the book away, slid off the bed and walked over to his brother's side. Phineas had begun filling him in on their latest invention, and although he had yet to draw the blueprints, the redhead seemed more than eager to begin. : "You see Ferb, I always seem to forget things. For example, sometime yesterday I walked into the kitchen..." Phineas started as they headed down the stairs, going down two at a time. : "...And there was Perry, doing nothing as usual. I dunno, but I started feeling like there was something I knew about him that was. . .Important, I guess?" the boy rubbed the back of his neck as they passed the kitchen and stepped into the yard. Ferb glanced around, then turned his attention back to his brother. : Phineas then threw his hands up in the air in mock exasperation. Then he continued. : "Then, poof!" he grinned, "whatever I was remembering disappeared!" : Blinking, Ferb pointed over to Perry, who was sound asleep near the tree. He looked at Phineas expectantly. : "What?" Phineas turned his head to the tree and saw what Ferb was getting at. He shook his head. : "Nah, it doesn't work," Phineas sighed as they walked over to the tree and sat down. Sensing his owners' presence, Perry cracked open one eye slightly and listened. He had a feeling the conversation was about him. : "I tried already. I know people say seeing something will jog your memory, but no matter how many times I focused on Perry, my mind goes blank," Phineas smiled at Perry, who immediately shut his eyes. : Glancing up at his brother he said, "so I decided we'd make a machine that allows people to recall forgotten memories!" The boy jumped up and gave Ferb a huge grin. Ferb briefly wondered if he had that memory too. It was about Perry after all. : As Phineas rushed off to fetch blueprints and the tool box, the British boy let his gaze drop to Perry. The platypus didn't seem unusual. Whatever Phineas had slightly remembered, it probably had to do with Perry's appearance. : "C'mon Ferb!" called Phineas. : Ferb stared at their pet for a second more, then smiled and petted the platypus on the had. He stood and rushed over to Phineas. : Once Ferb left, Perry let out a sigh of relief, happy to know that his secret was safe. He glanced over at the two boys. They were loudly discussing their plans and design. : Perry blinked. Phineas' words echoed in his head. The redhead had explained how the machine would function, and Perry narrowed his eyes. The boy remembered. Well, almost remembered. Perry shifted uncomfortably as he recalled the day when they had all entered the second dimension. : Did Phineas have a sudden flashback of that day? And Perry himself had triggered it? : Whatever he remembered, Perry thought, I have to make sure they don't find out. Which means I can't let them finish that machine. They can't know about that day! : – : Phineas tilted his head. He stared at the unfinished machine and smiled at his brother. : "So far, so good!" He grinned as he took another look at the blueprints. Ferb nodded and resumed tweaking the device. The device itself was pretty small; shaped as a helmet. But it was attached to a bigger machine, one that had a screen. It was to show memories. : The green haired boy continued building, but couldn't help but wonder if the machine would work. Was it possible to bring back what was lost? : What's forgotten is forgotten, I suppose, Ferb thought, pausing. Suddenly, the fence door creaked. Ferb lifted his head and gazed around, then realized what cause the creaking. : Of course, Ferb coughed and turned his attention to the invention. : "Hey guys!" called Isabella. She flung the door open and smirked. "Whatcha doin'?" : Phineas turned, spotted the girl, and smiled. : "Oh, hey Isabella. We're just building a Memory Retriever!" : Quickly, Ferb acknowledged Isabella with a curt nod. He approached the two, device in hands. The tube the helmet was attached to stretched along with him. : "Hi Ferb," Isabella mumbled, eyes on the device. Her voice didn't sound so happy. And Ferb knew why. The Brit glanced at Phineas, who looked as optimistic and oblivious as always. Sighing, Ferb wordlessly handed the device to Phineas and slightly stepped back. : "This, like I said, is the Memory Retriever!" Phineas exclaimed, holding the metallic helmet in the air. Ferb frowned, tapped Phineas on the shoulder, and pointed over to the screen. : Phineas looked, then grinned sheepishly. : "And that over there, displays your memories. Like short movie clips," he added, waving his hand towards the direction of the screen. : Isabella leaned in and eyed the helmet. : "So you're saying that this,"--she tapped the helmet lightly-- "let's you remember what you've forgotten?" The black haired girl looked up at Phineas for approval. : "Yup!" he nodded. He then rubbed the back of his neck, muttering, "if it works correctly." : That caused Isabella to laugh. : "Whaddaya mean if it works correctly?" she asked in an amused tone. "All your inventions work great!" : "I guess. . . but without Ferb, all we'll have are blueprints! He's the one who builds most of it," Phineas laughed, holding up the blueprints in one hand, and the helmet in the other. Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs-up and Phineas returned the gesture. : Isabella, on the other hand, frowned. She had just wanted to compliment Phineas. But every time she did, he would mention his brother. Isabella did like Ferb, but sometimes, it got annoying how she never got to spend some time with Phineas. Alone. : "Let's go test this beauty out!" Phineas' voice interrupted Isabella's thoughts. She smiled sweetly, shook off her irritation and headed over to Phineas. : Phineas placed the helmet on his head, turned towards the screen, but before turning the invention on, the boy furrowed his brow and said, "Hey, where's Perry?" Chapter 2 Perry let out a chatter as he approached the boys. He had been watching them from a distance and after noticing how far they had gotten into building the machine, he cursed himself mentally. “Okay, now that we know where Perry is, we can get back to testing this out!” Phineas exclaimed, turning his attention back towards the Memory Retriever, and once again reached out for the button, eager to begin. Perry's eyes widened and, thinking quickly, he hopped on the machine, slapping his tail over the button. He looked up at Phineas with crossed eyes and blinked innocently. “Perry? What?” Phineas withdrew his hand and gave Perry a perplexed look. “Grkkrr.” Ferb tilted his head and glanced at Isabella. She shrugged and walked up to Phineas, who was trying to lift the seemingly stubborn platypus off the invention. “Perry!” Phineas growled, “get off! Sleep somewhere else.”With a final grunt, he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and crossed his arms. Blinking, Ferb reached out for Perry, but was stopped by Phineas. He shook his head and held up a hand. “Just leave him be,” Phineas sighed, but smiled tightly at Perry. “He'll get off sooner or later.” Ferb couldn't help but snort quietly. Sure. Sooner or later. “Looks like we won't be able to test it, huh?” Isabella stated. Phineas shrugged as he tucked the silver helmet under his arm, football style. “Maybe later,” Phineas said, “but not right now.” He grinned sheepishly. “'Ey, Dinner Bell, started without us, eh?” called a voice from behind them. Ferb, Phineas and Isabella turned and spotted Buford and Baljeet, bother entering the backyard. Phineas laughed. “Oh, yeah. Sorry guys.” He waved. Buford rolled his eyes. He immediately noticed Perry. “What's he doing there?” Ferb opened his mouth to answer, ready to speak, but to his dismay, was cut off by Isabella. “Oh! Perry fell asleep on the start button, and we haven't been able to get him off,” she answered, smiling. A scoff was heard. “Yeah? Have you even considered moving him?” Baljeet inquired, shrugging. “I doubt it is that difficult.” Phineas sighed and mumbled, “We did try. No progress.” He looked over at Perry and shook his head. “Anyway, while we're waiting for Perry to wake up, who wants some snac--” A loud noise came from the house, and the door bursted open. Standing there in the doorway, stood a furious Candace. “What are you two doing?” she glared at Phineas and then at Ferb, and shook her head. “I know you're planning something, and I'm telling Mom!” And as quickly as she arrived, she left, storming back into the house. There was a moment of silence. "Who wants some snacks?” Phineas finished. Murmurs of agreement rose and soon the children walked into the kitchen, chatting happily as they close the door. ''This is my chance! ''Perry thought as soon as they disappeared and stood. He leaped off the machine and circled it. He decided the best way to prevent his cover from being blown was to mess up the wiring. He tugged at the cables for a short amount of time, and was soon cut off by a beeping coming from his watch. He groaned inaudibly and clicked it on. “Agent P!” Major Monogram's gruff voice was heard and in a few seconds later, his face appeared. He cleared his throat and straightened. Perry's frown grew as he waited impatiently for him to continue. “Our sources tell us that Doofenshmirtz is up to something.” Major Monogram's eyebrow rose. “Go find out what that something is and put an end to it! Good luck, Agent P!” He saluted and the image of Major Monogram cut to black. Perry sighed. ''Great, ''he thought flatly, pulling out his fedora. ''Leave everything to the platypus. ''He turned to walk away but the beeping sound coming from the machine made him stop. He turned and crossed his arms. Right. He had to stop Phineas and Ferb from finding out his identity and from knowing what happened on that day of the Second Dimension. He knew he had to leave. But leaving would mean that the invention would be open to use. And that would mean they would be able to test it. ''Keeping my secret is my first priority. The harmless things Doofenshmirtz builds can wait. ''Perry nodded firmly. Perry thought rapidly and pulled out a holograph projector. He hopped back onto the machine and gently placed the projector down. ''This should do the trick, ''he grinned as he switched the projector on. A 3D image of Perry appeared and he seemed to be asleep. The image flickered a few times as Perry adjusted the projector and once he was satisfied with the position of the sleeping Perry, the real Perry hid it from view, and stepped back. ''The prevention of this invention is just going to have to wait. I was planning on making it completely unresponsive, but I'll do that later. ''He sprinted out of the backyard, adjusting his fedora along the way. Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction